CoPKMN Character Database (UP TO DATE)
CoPKMN is a roleplay on the TBGs. Floofy: Trey Age: When the role play started, 17 1/2 Pokemon: Pancham Gender: Male He's an arrogant and strong-willed Pancham who wears aviator sunglasses on his head. He quickly rose to fame in the first few months that the role play existed. His best friend was a strangely colored Litten named Delta who he had known since his childhood. Out of the original cast, besides Wednesday, he's the only character who's still alive. After we pulled a Floofy, he was quickly overshadowed by other characters and resides in the background. Delta Age: When the role play started, 17 Pokemon: Litten Gender: Female She's a sassy but sweet litten with coral colored fur where a normal litten has red fur and her eyes are bright blue. She was fairly well known and fairly easy to get along with. Unfortunatly, near the end of the 2nd chapter, she died due to injuries caused by a pack of Luxrays which they had been in the territory of. When we pulled a Floofy, and everyone was revived, she lasted for a while. When they took a trip to Paris, their plane crashed in a remote forest and she and almost everyone else survived the crash. They ventured through the forest, trying to survive, when one night, they were attacked by a strange creature at night and Delta was killed once again. Zoe Age: When she was introduced, 16 Pokemon: Rockruff when she was introduced, but she evolved into a Midday Lycanroc Gender: Female She was an optimistic and outgoing Pokemon, who was also naive and scared easily. Her eyes are bright green. She was easy to get along with but didn't have very many friends and was overshadowed by other characters. She confessed her love for Trey some time after Delta was killed, though she soon broke up with Trey a day or so after she evolvws.. She disappeared for a few days, returning with a Rockruff pup that she adopted. Soon after that, she was overshadowed even more as the pup, Chase, quickly stole the spotlight. She was killed later because of asthmatic problems and in hailing too much dust during a fight with Magnezone. After ‘The Floofy’, she was rarely ever mentioned and eventually killed by Rotom. Malachi Age: I don't remember but I think he was 17 when he was introduced Pokemon: Introduced as a Sandile, eventually evolving into a Krokorok Gender: Male He's a laid-back and slightly introverted character, who never rose to fame. He disappeared for a long time, introduced again into a street gang. Who knows what happened to him after that? Maybe he resides in jail. Chase Age: Very young when first introduced, an adult now Pokemon: Introduced as a Rockruff, now a Midday Lycanroc Gender: Male He is a daring, loyal, but also laid-back and slightly awkward Pokemon. During his childhood, he quickly became friends with an Eevee named Sylna and her siblings. As Sylna showed more interest in him as they aged, they both rose in fame. When he evolved into a Midday Lycanroc, his fame REALLY took off. He had a conflict with his brother at one point, and later on Sonic the Alolan Sandslash blew up his apartment with a laser. While Chase tries to stop it, he entered a strange yet modern facility where he was knocked out, later meeting Levi, a Mega Sceptile, who turned him into a ‘soldier’. After a lot of training, and meeting a ghost soldier which they called The Lost Soldier, (because they were brainwashed), they ended up attacking the city they were in, New Orleans. Stuff happened and that caused the end of the world. It seems like there was no turning back, but when ‘The Floofy’ happened, Chase and the other soldiers went back to normal. Chase ended up living with Sylna, who was now an Espeon and his girlfriend, and they adopted two Pokemon, A Shinx named Orion and a Pichu named Katy. When they fought Rotom, both their adopted children were killed. Later, they defeated Rotom and eventually adopted four kids, Maria, Skip, Zero, and Natalie. Erin Age: 17 When introduced Pokemon: Shiny Zorua Gender: Female She was a laid-back character who loved gaming. She was never a big character, though she quickly became friends with Trey and Kiah. She was introduced after ‘The Floofy’ and didn't last very long as she was killed in the fight with Room. Kiah Age: 16 When introduced Pokemon: Fennekin Gender: Female She was an optimistic and happy Pokemon which turned out to be Chase's biological sister. She was introduced after ‘The Floofy’ and was never a huge character. She became very good friends with Erin, and she also died in the fight with Rotom. Orion Age: 14 when introduced Pokemon: Shinx when introduced, evolved into a Luxio Gender: Male He was ‘an edgy teen’ according to Smiley100P, and really just like most teens nowadays. He decided to join the fight against Rotom, getting himself killed by a massive hyper beam. Troy Age: 20 something when introduced Pokemon: Aron Gender: Male He is a calm but awkward friend of Chase's. He's had a fairly rough past, and can't stop thinking of his deceased friend Pepper, an Eevee. He helped defeat Rotom. Hope Age: 19 or something Pokemon: Star Trim Furfrou Gender: Female She is sassy but laid-back, though she never played a significant role in CoPKMN. She dated Trey back in high school, but now she’s just a friend. She kind of just vanished after a couple of months. Zero Age: 15 when introduced Pokemon: Electrike Gender: Male Similar to Orion, though not as romantic, he's laid-back and tries to spark up humor every one in a while. He doesn't take things very seriously which will probably lead to something bad in the future. He's strangely colored, with dark gray fur where a normal electrike would have green fur, and silver fur where a normal electrike would have yellow fur. Also, his eyes are a golden color. Natalie Age: 14 when introduced Pokemon: Stufful Gender: Female She's calm at times, but at other times she's a real hothead and believes in her opinions strongly. If she's feeling nice, she'll do something nice. She has a large ego. Smiley100P: Steve Age: 16 when introduced Pokemon: Was an Eevee, evolved into a Sylveon Gender: Male He was a friendly, loyal, and calm guy, who could become friends with just about anyone. He ended up in a relationship with a Snivy named Agnes, and they grew together. Much later, they were fully evolved and had children. They ended up getting in a fight with Magnezone and Steve was killed. After 'The Floofy', they took a trip to Japan and Agnes was killed. This lead Steve to get drunk over sadness, and eventually die again in a fight with Fares. Ramna Age: I think she was 18 or so when she was introduced?? Pokemon: Started off as a Rowlet, eventually evolving fully Gender: Female She was a courageous and brave Pokemon who was good at helping others. After some time, she started a relationship with Strol and eventually they had children. She died in a fight with Magnezone. After 'The Floofy', she died in the fight with Rotom. Matilda Age: 19 or so when she was introduced Pokemon: Started as a Mudbray, evolved into a Mudsdale Gender: Female She was a loyal and hardworking character who would never give up on a task. After 'The Floofy', she was overshadowed and eventually killed in the fight with Rotom. Strol Age: Probably 18 when introduced Pokemon: Started as a Popplio, eventually evolving fully Gender: Male WIP Category:Games